


A Danger in the Shadows

by DarkJediQueen



Series: The Guardians [40]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, Death, Genocide, M/M, Science Fantasy, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 08:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: With Skolas out of the way that doesn't mean House of Wolves has bowed down. Now they have sent Taniks the Scarred after information deep in the Temple of Crota. Time for the team to saddle up and hunt again.





	A Danger in the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivermoon1970](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/gifts).



> **Year** : The Far Future
> 
> **Spoilers** : Destiny: Through D2: Black Armory, Criminal Minds: Up Through Season 14
> 
> **Notes** : Trying my hardest to make sure that it'll make sense, with time, for people who don't play Destiny but you can find more information at the [Destiny Wikia](http://destiny.wikia.com/wiki/Destiny_Wiki). Some Dialogue is taken directly from the source material.
> 
> **Beta** : Grammarly

Aaron rolled over in bed and found that Spencer was actually still in bed, which was a slight shock to Aaron. Spencer was usually up and moving with what would be the sun on Earth and getting breakfast with Petra. Aaron knew that Spencer liked the morning ritual and it was close to something that he did in the wake of the Collapse and them rebuilding themselves as Awoken. For Spencer to still be in bed, Aaron was a little worried. Aaron wrapped his arms around Spencer's chest and stomach, wiggling the one under so that Spencer woke up if he was asleep or knew that Aaron was fully awake if Spencer wasn't asleep.

"Morning, love," Aaron said into Spencer's ear.

"Morning."

"What has you laying in bed still?"

"Petra sent one of her Corsairs as they were getting ready for a patrol to tell me that she was having a lie in with Mara. So I decided to do the same. I thought we could make the most of a quiet morning with Jack sleeping in and reconnect a little in a very old-fashioned and naughty way then we can go for a run. Jack wants to go with us on the run. Petra gave me the access codes to one of the training facilities that have very safe paths that are outside and air filtered. We can trust to leave Jack behind in that case."

"Sounds good." Aaron kept his arms around Spencer, even when he wiggled like he wanted to roll over to face Aaron. Aaron spread his hand across Spencer's belly and used it to pull him back to where their bodies were flush. They had trained with a few Corsairs the night before in hand to hand in the middle of the outpost. Aaron had won about half of his while Spencer had one all of his. Aaron knew that it was because Spencer knew the training that the Corsairs had. Their opponents had not been expecting that, and it had taken several rounds for them to get close to pinning Spencer but they never could. Aaron had enjoyed watching him. "Hands up."

Spencer had been reaching down for his cock. He stopped and brought his hands up to where he wasn't touching anything but the arm around his chest. He gripped Aaron's arm very hard. Spencer moaned as Aaron started rocking his cock into the crack of Spencer's ass. A few thrusts and Aaron knew that he needed slick.

"Get the stuff," Aaron said. He watched as Spencer did as he asked, handing it back over his shoulder. Aaron dribbled some onto his hand and then coated his cock before lining up and making sure that his cock was between Spencer's cheeks. Aaron had plans and those involved Spencer just laying back and taking whatever Aaron did to him. Aaron needed to have that little bit of control. He was good at compartmentalizing everything. He had to, or he would have attempted to kill his father before he would have been able to. Aaron pushed those thoughts away.

"Aaron," Spencer begged as he thrust back into Aaron's cock.

"Shh," Aaron whispered into Spencer's neck before he nipped at the juncture of where the neck met the shoulder. Spencer shuddered, and the fine tremors didn't stop after that. Aaron let his hand drop lower and found that Spencer was near orgasm. Aaron gave a wicked smile before he wrapped his hand around Spencer's cock and jacked him slowly. Spencer came with a startled cry and slumped onto the bed on his side. Aaron let go of Spencer's cock and pushed his lover to where he was on his front. The bed was huge, so there was no chance of them falling off. Aaron grabbed the slick again and coated two fingers. With his other hand pinning Spencer to the bed, Aaron gently thrust his two fingers inside of Spencer.

Spencer tried to rear up off of the bed but was stopped by Aaron's hand. It was just a few seconds of a fight before Spencer went limp with resignation at Aaron controlling him. Aaron made sure that Spencer was slick enough but not that stretched out before he pulled his fingers free of him. Aaron kept one hand on Spencer's shoulders and used the other to spread his cheeks before he lined up to thrust inside. Spencer tried to arch his back into the thrust but he couldn't with Aaron holding him down. He stayed on his knees as he took what Spencer willingly offered which was his body.

After a few thrusts, Spencer didn't even try and move anymore. He stayed on his front as Aaron took and took from him. Aaron only paid attention to Spencer to make sure that he wasn't hurt, but Aaron wasn't sure if he came again until Aaron was sated and pulled Spencer up onto his knees to lean against his chest to stroke his cock. It was hard and leaking, but there was no evidence that he came at all. Aaron kept on stroking him until he came with a cry. Aaron let them both fall to the bed to cuddle a little as Spencer came down from his orgasm. Aaron turned them onto their sides and stroked at Spencer's hip that was up in the air.

There was alert over the comm just as Aaron was getting up to pull Spencer into the bathroom with him.

"Variks has a mission for you as soon as you are ready. I'm prepping your ship for dispatch. Head to the Temple of Crota," Petra said, and then the comm cut out.

Aaron looked at Spencer, and they both started to get ready in a rush.

XxXxXxX

Aaron didn't like the look of the two Shriekers that were guarding the door to the Temple. They were the only visible guards that Aaron could see, but that didn't mean a damned thing to the Hive. They could appear in the darkness.

"Like that's not a big sign that they have more guards somewhere," Prentiss said behind Aaron. She was in the small doorway that separated the cockpit from the rest of the ship. Aaron looked at her and saw that she was ready for combat, they all were. Spencer had dressed in his armor before leaving the Reef. Aaron had brought his along and had dressed while they flew. He hadn't paid attention to Prentiss as she was already on the ship and barricaded in the bedroom area. Probably getting dressed herself.

"The Hive aren't normally known for finesse, just sheer numbers," Spencer said as he set the ship to head out into space once they were off of it. He looked at Prentiss and then Aaron then ejected them from the ship. He appeared just seconds later on the ground near them, and the ship took off. "Are we gonna try and run past them or fight them?"

"Fight," Aaron and Prentiss said at the same time.

The fight through the Shriekers was easy. It was stupidly easy in Aaron's opinion.

Variks growled before he started speaking. "Taniks has no House. He kneels before no banner, owes allegiance to no Kell. He is a murderer and very good at what he does. I have been tracking him since Wolves broke their chains, yes? Now Taniks works for Wolf Pack...but not for long. Taniks has been sent to plunder the Hive. Your job, just as simple: Avenge the dead. Stop him from stealing the Dark. Watch yourself. Taniks is no common mercenary. He fights to fulfill a contract and hone his combat skill for... fun. I remember Taniks from the Reef Wars. Many Awoken dead. Clever, clever creature."

"You sound like you admire him a little," Prentiss said.

"If I were fighting enemies I would want many dead. I can admire an enemy for their kills and still hate what they are," Spencer said.

"And rightly so," Variks said.

Aaron started after Spencer as he delved deeper into the Temple, taking them past areas that they had passed many times before. Down and down they ran.

"The Dwarves delved too greedily and too deep," Spencer said.

"Lord of the Rings," Prentiss said with a grin on her face.

"You are actually the first person who had got anything he's said," Aaron stated.

"Really?" Prentiss asked.

Before Aaron or Spencer could answer, they entered a room that had Fallen and Hive fighting. They had to be getting close to where they needed to be. Aaron started to fire at the first enemy that got close to them.

"I'll take Hive, you take Fallen, Aaron and Prentiss you watch the middle," Spencer said as he took off to the right and started to engage the enemies on that side of the room.

Aaron went to the left and started to engage the Fallen that were coming from the entrance to the area just beyond. Aaron heard Prentiss working on Fallen and Hive that were trying to sneak around. Both groups were shocked to see the Guardians and Aaron knew that more than a few were probably pretty damned pissed. It was harder to fight a war on three fronts, especially when all three wanted to kill the other two. There would be no truces between any of them.

"Ogre," Spencer yelled and then the sound of his Pulse Rifle he got from Elsie Bray was heard going off. Aaron hoped that Prentiss was helping with that because Aaron had too many Fallen to turn his back to anyone. He did not want to end up dead, even if he could come back. It would be a while before the room was clear enough for it to be safe for G.A.R.C.I.A. to revive him. It was just another two minutes later, and Aaron heard the sound of the Ogre's death cry. Aaron smiled at that before he shot a Dreg in the head.

"Another," Prentiss called out, and just thirty seconds later it was crying out in death.

Aaron cleared his area of Fallen and turned to help them with the Hive when he saw that all of them were already dead as well.

"This way," G.A.R.C.I.A. said and a beacon popped on Aaron's HUD that was taking them back where the Fallen had come from. The sound of weapon's magazines being changed out filled the area and Aaron decided that he should do the same. He wasn't sure if his Patience and Time Sniper Rifle was going to be needed, it would probably all be up close and personal fighting which was just fine for Aaron. He liked sniping, but there were days that he just wanted to feel the death in his hands in a close fashion. Aaron tried not to think or dwell too much on things like that, but he knew that he needed to, one day.

"So Prentiss, you've been a Guardian for longer than us," Aaron started to say as they entered the tunnel that hopefully took them to where Taniks was. "Are there...what are the words I'm looking for Spencer? Those people you talk to and they give you pills or tell you are crazy."

"It's a lot more refined than that, but psychologist, psychiatrist, or mental health professional are all different terms that do have different connotations, but a lot of things have kind of been shoved into one post Collapse."

"No, the closest thing that you have is talking to one of the Vanguard, like we would talk to Cayde and they might put you off missions for a while to help you get your head, but there is nothing about a doctor-like person to talk to."

"I wonder why," Spencer mused as he overtook Aaron to lead the way. He had Elsie's Pulse Rifle slung at the front of his body, ready to lift and fire.

The tunnel opened into a hallway and Aaron couldn't see in front of his face, so G.A.R.C.I.A. appeared to shine the way to where they needed to go. After a few hundred feet, he started to see the light and the spot on his HUD that told him where they were changed to Dusk Warren. Aaron thought about the warrens that he knew about, which was what the slaves in his father's house had called the interconnection of rabbit burrows. He wondered if it was just given that name because it was cool or if there were a lot of tunnels that connected at that point.

Aaron looked into the room and saw there were a lot of Fallen and a large construction that was very much a Fallen device and not Hive.

"Lift field distortion! Ketch just above you." Variks voice actually scared Aaron a little bit.

Aaron started to look around to find what Variks was talking about and he found it. In the center of the huge device, he saw the lift that was close to what they had used to get up to get to Skolas two weeks before. It was where they needed to go, but first, they needed to get rid of the Fallen that were going to try and kill them. The lift started up and down came Dregs with guns. Aaron recognized them as Shrapnel Launchers. That was not good. It was rare that they were given those kinds of weapons.

"Stealth, I'm going to go hunting," Spencer said, and he ducked down and drew his Sidearm as he started to follow what Aaron assumed was the sound the shield of the Stealth Vandal. Aaron turned to see a Reaver Captain, and he grinned before starting to fire at it. Prentiss and Aaron focused on everything else that came down the lift but Aaron heard the shields failing on the Stealth Vandals, and as he moved around the room to stay behind things as enemies appeared, he saw the dead bodies on the floor. Spencer was having too much fun killing the Stealth Vandals, but then unlike most of the enemies they fought, they were a challenge so Aaron could understand why.

There were regular Vandals that were staying at the edges of the room and sniping at the team as they tried to take out the rest of the enemies. Aaron heard something else coming down the lift and looked up in time to see Taniks arrive. Aaron watched as a rocket sailed at him and caught him very unaware. He turned that way to focus, so Aaron grinned and drew his Sniper Rifle. Taniks was too focused on Prentiss and then Spencer when Spencer fired a few shots at him to give Prentiss time to run that Aaron got a good shot off with Patience and Time. Aaron immediately took off though to new cover, and when he looked back, Taniks was there where Aaron had been.

The three of them took their time setting up the shots needed with Spencer distracting Taniks to give the other two time to get away. Around and around they went until Aaron and Prentiss had each taken three good shots. Taniks ported away, right to the base of the lift and up he went but not before uttering words in the Fallen language.

"Variks?" Spencer asked.

"Taniks has called you out, Guardian. You are challenged in the ways of old." Variks sounded a little delighted at that, but then Aaron knew that when he saw things from his past that were reminders, he felt that little bolt of joy. He could sympathize with Variks who was living among people who were not his own. That part Aaron really understood. He had few of his own people left, and while the team, all of the other five, six if one counted G.A.R.C.I.A., were his new family, he missed his old ones. He missed Jolder, but he really missed his fellow Iron Wolves. Bretomart especially. Aaron risked a glance at Spencer. Spencer was looking at the lift, and if he had no helmet on, Aaron would have been able to see the look of intense concentration that was on his face.

"Ready?" Prentiss asked as she finished reloading her Rocket Launcher with ammo. Aaron had been doing his without even realizing it which kind of shocked him.

"Let's go!" Spencer said, but he didn't rush into the lift, he waited until the other two were right there with him before stepping into it.

The lift felt a little weird in a few spots, so Aaron figured that he had armor that was too loose or too tight. He would have to make time to get his armor looked at after getting back to the Tower. Spencer couldn't probably do with a new set as well.

"What's the name of this place?" Aaron asked as they landed at the landing pad inside the ship. He looked around and saw nothing, but he heard the laughter of Taniks. Aaron wondered how big of a trap they were walking into.

"Traitor's Ketch," Variks said. The HUD on Aaron's helmet immediately updated with that name. The line started to break up. "Taniks is jamming our comms. Fight well, Guardian. Fight for honor." Variks voice was fading at the end of that.

"That's that," G.A.R.C.I.A. said. Aaron heard a few beeps. "I can communicate with myself, so that's going to be good if we get split up, but I don't want to be so STAY TOGETHER!"

"Yes, Ma'am," Aaron, Prentiss, and Spencer said at the same time.

An alarm started to sound, probably alerting the whole of the Ketch that they had boarded it. The hallways were long and circled back on each other until Aaron saw that they entered what looked like a storage room. There were a lot of doors that led into it and Aaron wasn't sure what exactly was being stored in there as it was empty. The doors behind them shut, and Aaron heard them lock. Aaron stepped back to where the door was pressed to his back, and Spencer and Prentiss did the same. The other doors that led into the room opened up and Fallen entered through all of them. When those doors shut, trapping them in with the Fallen, Taniks appeared in the middle, challenging them with words.

"I didn't understand all of that but just enough to know that's calling us cowards," Spencer said.

"We will just have to show how much of a coward he is," Aaron said.

"There are too many to do what we did last time," Prentiss said.

"I agree. Spencer and I will cover you while you fire your rockets at him."

Aaron lost himself in the fight. In the push to get Taniks injured enough to where he either ran or did something stupid. Taniks ended up running away, which Aaron thought showed his cowardice more than their own. The Fallen were still in the room though and even once Taniks was gone, there was still taking care of them to do before they could move forward. It was the work of many minutes before Aaron was able to take a resting break. He looked around the room at the dead bodies that were left in their wake. Someone was going to have a lot of work cleaning up the mess that they made. Aaron was kind of glad that it wasn't him.

There were no words as a door opened up that beckoned them deeper into the ship.

"If we didn't already know it was a trap," Spencer said as he started forward.

It was interesting to see the difference in the Ketch than the one they had been in on Venus, Aaron thought as they wandered the halls. It was very different, not nearly as clean and as kept up. Still, Aaron wasn't too worried about that. How they wanted to live had no impact on him and his. The next room that they found was what looked like a hanger of some sorts. There were a few Vandals in the room and they at least acted shocked to see them. A firefight started that Aaron and his team won. Taniks started to laugh over the sound system of the ship, and then there was a loud crash. Aaron backed up from the area that he was in and found that it was a Walker. It was in House of Wolves colors, so Aaron knew precisely who was on the ship, even if he kind of knew it already it was nice to confirm. It was easy to dress in the colors of other houses but to have that kind of tech, that meant it was House of Wolves that Taniks was working for.

Hell broke loose at that point. It was a frenzy of fighting against the Fallen that came from every single spot that Aaron saw that they could fit through. He looked at the Walker and then at where they were.

"Prentiss, how much ammo do you have?" Aaron asked as he put his back to the wall as he fired with his Scout Rifle at anything that moved.

"I have enough to blow this whole damned ship up, in G.A.R.C.I.A.s stores. So as long as I can safely have her give them to me, I can blow that damned walker to hell and maybe even back."

"Good. Spencer and I will cover you and keep everything from you. Your only job is that damned Walker. Do you understand?" Aaron asked.

"You got it," Prentiss said, and she raised her Rocket Launcher and moved to where she could blast at the damned thing. Aaron watched as it exploded and half of its leg blew off while it crashed down and stuck its neck out, showing the parts that were delicate. She fired another rocket at that, and it tucked back him.

"You know if it weren't for the six legs, I'd call the damned thing a turtle instead of an insect," Spencer mused as he fired at a Vandal that was getting too close. Prentiss ducked back into safety. She reloaded her rockets and prepared to go out again when the enemies slowed down. It seemed that none of them liked the fact that already their Walker was damaged.

There were few places to hide that didn't allow the Fallen to surround them or come out of a doorway that was too damned close but was also far enough away from the Walker to where it couldn't hit them without them knowing. Thankfully the hanger was pretty damned full and not exactly meant to have a Walker deployed in it so it couldn't move to get good angles on them. Aaron used that and so didn't Spencer to get them up on many of the Fallen that were trying to move around. The Walker sometimes took out one or two Fallen in its quest to kill the Guardians. Aaron did not feel bad about that at all.

Prentiss made sure to stay behind the screens or crates that littered the room so that the red beam couldn't hit her while she was reloading, but Aaron and Spencer had to sometimes make a run for it when they heard the beam charging up. Aaron had seen what that damned thing did to things in its way when it fired. He did not want that memory in his brain, even if he was able to come back from it. That was really not a memory that he wanted in his mind. He also did not really want Spencer to have that memory either, not when they could help it.

Aaron felt like they worked at the room for hours, between the Fallen that just kept on coming including regular Vandals, Stealth Vandals, Captains, and even those damned Exploder Shanks.

Spencer took the lead as they ran past the dead husk of the Walker after it finally stopped exploding. Just as he got near the door, it opened up, and Dregs and regular Shanks came flooding out. Spencer jumped backward, blinking from in danger to out of it as Prentiss launched a rocket, wiping out the whole of them.

When they were sure that there were no more enemies, they all three took off running again. Spencer was just at where the hallway turned into a T shape when there was a growl and Taniks appeared, filling the area where the parts of the T met, and he started to fire his Scorch Cannon wildly. Spencer rushed under his arms and to the left while Aaron and Prentiss were too far away and started to scramble backward. Aaron heard Spencer unloading his Pulse Rifle into Taniks in three round bursts, but Taniks stayed focused on him and Prentiss.

Taniks teleported just as randomly away as he had to land but the sound he had made before he had landed before sounded and it did not seem like it was that far away. Spencer stepped forward and waved them into the hallway again. Where he had gone was a dead end, so there was only one way to go. Where Taniks had gone. Aaron got ready to backup Prentiss as she loaded two more rockets and started to sneak around the corner. Aaron saw her body tense and then she fired. Taniks yelled at them, but the next sound from him was further away. Aaron looked to see that the next place was a bend in a hallway. Aaron let Prentiss take the lead as they chased Taniks through the ship.

Aaron skidded to a stop as he rounded a corner to see that Prentiss and Spencer were standing at two ends of a hall. It split into two but looked like both went the same way.

"You go with her," Spencer said as he nodded at Prentiss.

Aaron trusted Spencer, so he nodded. While they had run around with Prentiss around the Reef and had been working with her, there wasn't the full trust in being able to make sure that she wasn't going to do something stupid. At least if Spencer did stupid stuff, he was nearly confident that he was going to live to tell that tale. Taniks appeared on a central column in the center of the recessed area of the room. It was interesting to listen to Taniks taunt and laugh at them in the Fallen language while he was the one looking a lot worse for the wear.

The sound of swords being drawn made Aaron look at Spencer to see him rushing at a set of Vandals that were running at them. Aaron took that to mean that Spencer was going to work on the lesser Fallen that would try and stop them. It seemed like Taniks had decided to stop running. Aaron and Prentiss found refuge behind a wall of sorts and Aaron made sure that nothing could get to her while she loaded up rockets and fired them at Taniks. He never left the central column in the room, so it was easy to hit him. Even when he hid, he didn't hide for long at all.

After a few rockets hit him, Taniks finally got down. Aaron and Prentiss had to chase him around the room. Spencer was leaving a trail of bodies without heads, or with long cuts across their abdomens, a few looked like they had been stabbed through where their hearts were. Aaron just shook his head and looked for where Taniks was. The huge Fallen was trying to run again, but Prentiss's rocket caught him just as he was going. Whatever he was using to teleport took the rocket as well, and when he appeared about thirty feet away in a corner in the room, his body just collapsed down.

Spencer was chasing a Vandal and stopped when the Vandal did as the body of Taniks came to rest in front of them. Spencer used the distraction to stab the Vandal in the neck. He kicked the body off of the sword, and it fell right on Tanik's arm. "That was kind anticlimactic. I mean..."

"You have got that right but let's get the fuck out of here."

"I have mapped a way out where the ship will pick us up," G.A.R.C.I.A. said before she appeared and moved toward a door. Aaron followed and ushered her back to him. She disappeared in a rush. The run through the halls met with no resistance, which Aron was a little worried about. Either they had killed everyone on the ship, everyone was hiding from them because of what they did to Taniks, or they were preparing to ambush them.

The Ceres Galliot was waiting for them at an airlock, and they got on quickly and took off without a single whisper from the Fallen.

"Notorious mercenary dead," Variks said over the comms. Spencer jumped a little while Prentiss let out a little screech. Aaron had felt his blood pump, but that was about it. "No small matter. You will be rewarded treasure from the Queen. And my respect, as well."

"I just want to sleep. The fucking Walkers was harder to kill than Taniks," Prentiss said as she dropped to the ground, not even removing any of the armor she was wearing. Aaron finally looked at the armor and realized that she could probably do with a new set or at least a repair as well. He started to think about what they needed to do as the ship took them to the Reef. Spencer wasn't even flying it, just slumped in the seat. He had worn himself out, Aaron assumed, with the last bit and chasing the Fallen through the room and taking them out. Aaron hoped that Jack was okay with a relaxing evening or whatever time of day it was on the Reef.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on Facebook, [here](https://www.facebook.com/darkjediqueen) & my writing page is [here](https://www.facebook.com/darkjediqueenlair). 
> 
> The Every Fandom Reverse Bang sign-ups are open! Please check it out [here](https://everyfandombangs.wordpress.com/).


End file.
